


(Not) Knowing

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Character Study, F/F, Female Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Stephanie's jealous, Billie shows her there's no reason to be.





	(Not) Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

"Lookin' good Billie!"

Stephanie immediately drags her attention away from Destinee, Luca, and Willow (and makes a mental note to make her take a break in the shade soon and re-apply her sunscreen, she's so pale), when she hears Heather's voice from nearby.

She almost admires Heather's ability to just.. say things like that. She's still careful of course, it wasn't loud enough for just anyone to hear (especially over the noise of a full public pool), and she wouldn't have if both of them weren't so close to where she's sunbathing.

She's not entirely sure if Heather _knows_ about Billie, but she's pretty sure she does. Billie and Heather clicked immediately, much like she and Robin did, even though he teases her endlessly. 

She reminds herself of that when she feels a slight nagging hint of... well. It's jealously, she's able to recognize that. And she doesn't like it, she doesn't want to feel like she has some _claim_ over Billie. Like she owns her or something.

Billie's dealt with enough of that from her asshole of a father.

But this whole "not talking about this Thing with a capital T" thing they've got going on is getting to her. It's not that she needs to be in a relationship right now, she doesn't mind waiting.

It's that sometimes she's not sure they're on the same page. She's afraid of pushing but the uncertainty is there. The little voice whispering in the back of her head "maybe you're not good enough," is there. It's quieter than it used to be, but it's not gone.

And she's not entirely sure what to _do_ about any of that. 

Right as she's starting to truly mope, Billie looks over at her, sunglasses hiding her eyes, but for just a moment she smiles, _really_ smiles. Not a little one, not a smirk, but a big, pretty, grin that shows off her slightly crooked teeth, and she brushes a few stray strands of her now very short blonde hair behind her ear.

And... Billie only ever smiles at her like that. Not at Heather, not at any of the kids (who are totally growing on her whether she'll admit it or not), just her. 

And Billie always smirks or winks at Heather when she compliments her but she only ever compliments (...flirts?) with Stephanie.

She tells the little voice in her head to shut up and tucks it away in a corner of her mind.

It's to nice a day for it's bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I like seeing jealously in fanfics, whether it's mild or not, because it's a fanfic and stuff doesn't have to be healthy and in line with irl. But I really enjoy writing healthy (or getting to the point of healthy) relationships and so I didn't want it to be over the top or from a place of possessiveness but insecurity. Steph has her own insecurities and they flare some times, not talking about everything hasn't helped and I assure you they will be soon (although only some of it will be "on paper") but they are on the same page ;)  
I am not adapting most of season 3's plot because No, but Billie is working as a lifeguard with Heather and Steph is working at Scoops Ahoy with Robin! (And I really hope he'll be in here soon!) Also I have a fic planned for in the future that should focus on Heather and Billie's friendship for anyone who's curious about that!  
The next part of this verse is already written and will be up tomorrow or later today, it took a turn I really didn't expect it to and no point in lingering in my anxiety about how that'll be received.
> 
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
https://www.mycast.io/stories/p/mLM9vESd2bfJh7lY0s6o5g
> 
> For a specific picture of Billie's crooked teeth check here (swipe to the second pic).  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B136O7hInoU/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> For a pic of Billie's new haircut (it is new, her hair's been semi long up until now but Summer amirite?)  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Uy-tmFgGz/


End file.
